Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a camera device and a method for a camera device.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, camera devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are being increasingly used.
A camera device may include a camera. The camera device may automatically configure the parameters of the camera according to the environmental conditions. For example, the camera device may increase the exposure time when the environmental light is weak, so as to acquire a brighter image.